Water is typically supplied to commercial, industrial, and municipal locations through a distribution system having various pumps and pipes that are in fluid communication with a water supply. In some instances, water must be transported over a long distance through a location in a horizontal and/or vertical manner. To assist in water transport, water booster systems are employed to assist in distributing water appropriately throughout the location.
Typical water booster systems utilize a controller that must cycle through a complete startup and/or shutdown sequence. In particular, a user must set specific use parameters for the booster system and the system executes the operation according to the input parameters. In many situations, the user is unable to adjust the operating parameters of the system during use, even if outside variables are modified during use (e.g., consumption in numerous areas in the location are significantly increased or decreased over a certain time period).
Operation of conventional water booster systems also may be challenging due to the operators not having familiarity with the complexity of variable speed drives, controllers, and the programming required to set up the systems for efficient operation. In particular, conventional water booster systems require specialized controllers and/or programming knowledge depending on the desired settings for the water system. For example, in some instances, a user may be required to purchase and install a specific controller that matches the desired pump sequence.
Conventional water booster systems also suffer from numerous other operational drawbacks. In particular, many water booster control systems come with predefined alarm conditions that do not allow for user adjustment or tailoring based on the needs of the user. Further, the alarm conditions of many water booster control systems trigger an onsite alarm that requires maintenance personnel to physically be present onsite to assess the severity of the alarm condition.
One known water booster system discloses a vacuum pump having a control device for processing operational data and instructions provided by the user. The vacuum pump includes a touch screen interface for displaying the operational data that is callable from the control device. The user may input the operational data through the touch screen interface, which is connected to the control device via a data line. The touch screen comprises a start key, a stop key, and an input key. Actuation of one of the keys on the touch screen interface is detected by the control device and appropriate further program steps are ordered and executed. By actuating the start key, for example, a start signal is output by a processor to the control device, whereupon the control device induces the start of a pump aggregate. Similarly, by actuating the stop key, for example, a stop signal is output to the control device, inducing the pump aggregate to stop the pump activity. However, once the start key is actuated, thereby starting the pump activity, the user is unable to actuate the input key to adjust the operational data.
Another system provides a control system for liquid pressure booster systems. The control system sequences pumps coupled to a common source of varying pressure to maintain the pressure in a discharge conduit at a constant level for all flow rates. The system includes a plurality of constant-speed pumps coupled in common to the source of pressurized fluid. Each of the pumps is connected in parallel to an output or system conduit by means of pressure regulating valves. Additionally, a flow signal generator is provided and includes an output line for each predetermined flow rate level at which the system is designed to energize or de-energize a different combination of pumps. For example, when the liquid flow rate is above a first preset level a first output line is energized to start a first pump. When the flow further increases to a higher level, a second output line is energized to start a second pump, for example. The output line of the flow signal generator feeds one input of an AND gate, and the other input of the AND gate is received from a preset pressure switch that senses the discharge pressure of the first pump. Further, the preset pressure switch is set to actuate at a level slightly above the desired output pressure of the discharge conduit. Thus, the control system requires the user determine several preset operating parameters, as well as understand a complex logic function to program the system for efficient operation.
Another system provides a maintenance reminder system for a pump. The maintenance reminder system is coupled to the pump, or the control system for the pump, and determines the volume of fluid pumped by the pump. A piston pump may be used and piston strokes are counted and converted to a total value of liquid pumped. A computer associated with the system maintains a database for each maintenance item, which contains the threshold value for each item and the total volume of liquid pumped since the last maintenance. Thus, when the total volume exceeds the threshold, a maintenance reminder is displayed and the computer may display information from the database at to which item needs service. While the user may adjust the threshold value for a particular maintenance item, the system does not permit the user to access the database containing the threshold values remotely. Rather, the computer and database of the system is attached directly to the pump control system.
In yet another system, a system is provided for monitoring and determining pump failure. The system includes one or more power circuits, a current sensing circuit, an alarm circuit, and a controller. The controller is connectable to and receives an input from the current sensing circuit. The controller is configured to calculate a baseline operating current, current thresholds, and operating conditions affecting operation of the pump. The alarm circuit is connectable to and receives outputs from the controller, and provides alarm indications corresponding to operating conditions determined by the controller. While a user of the system may receive the alarm indications remotely from the system, the user is unable to remotely adjust the alarm thresholds. Thus, when an alarm indication is generated by the system, maintenance personnel are required to be physically present onsite to assess the severity of the alarm condition.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that addresses one or more of the needs described above. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a water control booster system that allows an operator of the system to identify specific operating parameters, as well as adjust the operating parameters while the system is in use. It would also be desirable to provide a water control booster system that uses a controller having an algorithm stored thereon to control one or more of the operating parameters of the system, such as the speed of one or more of the pumps included in the water control booster system. Thus, the water control booster system would require little to no complex programming. A water control booster system that provides customizable alarm thresholds that may be transmitted to the user remotely is also desirable. More particularly, if one of the alarm thresholds is breached, it is beneficial to allow the user to view, address, and/or modify the alarms from a remote device.